


Destiny's Gambit

by ArtemisPrime226



Series: Transformers: Prime [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, EXO OC, Exo hunter - Freeform, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female EXO, Many Others - Freeform, Matrix of Leadership (Transformers), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, between Optimus and Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime226/pseuds/ArtemisPrime226
Summary: "I had taken Cayde's death pretty hard, considering how close we were. How it had been me, who failed to get there in time when we went to take back the Prison of Elders from the rioters. How it had been me, holding him in my arms as he joined Ace and his wife in the afterlife. How it had been me, to avenge him, by killing Uldren Sov and his Barons. Wearing the Ace cloak, to always remember him, and carrying his Ace of Spade's hand cannon to honor him.""It was too much, so I went to distract myself by going on mission after mission. Raid after Raid. I finally wore myself down enough to be captured while on Earth in what used to be America. Jasper Nevada to be exact since Vex activity had spiked in the area. Well, that was confirmed when I ran into a large operation on an old abandoned military base and was attacked. Overwhelmed, I was taken to a holding facility of some sort and here I am now, after weeks of their testing and experimentations."The Vex have now found a way to travel through time officially but needed a test subject...Artemis-26 was their not so willing test subject.





	1. The Beginning of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own TFP or Destiny 2)
> 
> Note that the main character is an Exo Hunter wearing the Great Hunt armor set with the In Memory of Cayde cloak.
> 
> Enjoy!

I groan out in pain as the all too familiar heavy ped-steps, beeps, and clicks of the Vex approaching my semi-unconscious form rouses me from recharge. Hearing the energy barrier surrounding my cage power down I open my optics, feeling two pairs of notably freezing, lifeless robotic servos harshly grab each arm and start dragging me across the ground to who knows where.

 

As I’m being dragged, I wonder how I even got in this position in the first place.

 

I had taken Cayde's death pretty hard, considering how close we were. How it had been me, who failed to get there in time when we went to take back the Prison of Elders from the rioters. How it had been me, holding him in my arms as he joined Ace and his wife in the afterlife. How it had been me, to avenge him, by killing Uldren Sov and his Barons. Wearing the Ace cloak, to always remember him, and carrying his Ace of Spade's hand cannon to honor him.

 

It was too much, so I went to distract myself by going on mission after mission. Raid after Raid. I finally wore myself down enough to be captured while on Earth in what used to be America. Jasper Nevada to be exact since Vex activity had spiked in the area. Well, that was confirmed when I ran into a large operation on an old abandoned military base and was attacked. Overwhelmed, I was taken to a holding facility of some sort and here I am now, after weeks of their testing and experimentations.

 

_'Great, this is just fan-fragging-tastic. They already killed me through most of their experimenting, a dozen times or so, and now they’re going to run another test on me? Just what Ghost and I needed,’_ I think bitterly as my dim eyes try and concentrate to see that we’ve entered a large room.

 

A newly constructed portal...a very large one, towers over me and the two Vex dragging me. Only when I notice that the portal seemed to get larger was when panic set in. They were bringing me closer to the thing. I started struggling in a failed attempt to get free, but I was far too frail from the constant experimentation and resurrecting.

 

Stopping right in front of the portal, the Minotaur Vex holding my right arm looked over towards another Vex, a Goblin, at a control panel near the portal. Letting out a few beeps and clicks, the Goblin turned to look at the control panel and pressed a few buttons, making the portal roar to life in a flash of colors, very much unlike the usual azure color of their transportation portals. The sheer power sends gusts of wind around the large space as well as rumbling.

 

Shocked by the suddenness of the portals activation, I momentarily forget the danger I’m presently in. That is until the two Minotaur throw me forward sending me to the floor right before the portal. Gritting my denta, I shakily stand, ready to draw my weapon and fire, but a blast to my back flings me into the portal and everything goes black.

______________________________________________________________________________

A sudden flash of bright blue beyond my lids startles me enough to make me shoot up from my laying position and gasp for air. While I don’t need to breathe like humans, I have to keep my ventilation system clear by moving air through it. My chest rises and falls rapidly as I spin my helm around, trying to figure out where I was. It was a small room with a cot I was now on, a metal table, and two chairs facing each other from opposite sides.

 

“Oh thank the Traveler, you’re alright!” My Ghost cried in relief beside me, doing the signature twirl of his shell to express his relief.

 

Looking to the right, I smile and nod, but realize that my helmet is still on. Taking one more glance around, just to be sure it’s safe, I press a button on the side of the armor piece, making it dissipate and go into subspace, revealing my bright white painted helm and blue optics. Although I leave my hood up. Finally able to vent freely without the helmet making it stuff, I sigh tiredly.

 

“Ghost, where are we?” I ask in a low tone as to not alert anyone who may be outside this room.

 

“I’m...not sure actually. After we were pushed through the portal I shut down for a while, and when I started back up again, we were here. I haven’t been able to contact anyone though,” he looked around, seemingly just now fully taking in the area.

 

Just as I was about to suggest something, the door at the opposite wall opens, revealing an older, African-American man in a...blue suit and striped tie?

 

_‘That’s unusual...where are the other guardians? Why is a simple human man here in Vex territory, without armor?’_ I sit there silently and observe him as he closes the door behind him and takes a seat at the table, back towards the large tinted window I just now notice.

 

He hums in confusion as he meets my glowing optics, “Wait...are you one of Prime’s troops?”

 

I raise an optic ridge at his question, “‘One of Primes troops?’ What are you talking about and where am I?”

 

“I believe I’m the one who is asking the questions,” he states firmly, “Now, who are you?”

 

Harumphing, I comply, standing up to my full 6’5 height. I’m a pretty tall Guardian, “I’m Artemis-26, a Guardian, protecting the system from the darkness invading our solar system.”

 

A look of confusion is clear on his face and a look of concern grows on mine. I look over to Ghost who floats beside my helm, “Ghost, scan him, see if he’s in the database.”

 

Ghost gives a slight nod and does so, startling the man greatly, “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Once done Ghost goes quiet, then hovers over to me, speaking quietly, “Artemis, this is Special Agent William Fowler...the same one who managed the Autobots about 700 years ago.”

 

My optics widen with disbelief, I then focus my attention back on the man, “Sir, what is your name?”

 

Raising a brow in confusion he states, “Special Agent William Fowler, wh-” I cut him off.

 

“What year is it?” I ask urgently, leaning onto the table.

 

Even more confused, he answers, “It’s 2018, why?”

 

“Oh, fucking scrap, this is probably the worst situation we’ve been in,” seeing as he was about to angrily question me again, I raise a hand to stop him and continued, “I don’t think you’ll believe me when I tell you.”

 

He mumbled something along the lines of ‘sure I wouldn’t’, but otherwise stayed quiet, letting me continue, “I do believe that, somehow, someway...I traveled back in time.”

 

He stayed quiet for a moment, then sighed and pinched his temple, sitting back down, “Honestly, that doesn’t really surprise me.”

 

Humming in interest I take a seat in the empty chair across from him, sitting up straight and attentive, “...So, when you asked if I was ‘one of Primes troops,’ you mean Optimus Prime.”

 

His eyes snapped back over to me and nodded, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you exactly?”

 

Looking down, I take a moment to think about how to answer his question, “Well...how do I put this. I’m a descendant of the Autobots in a way. Used to be human, turned into a ‘bot by humans. I fought in the war for Earth but perished about 500 years from now. Ghost here,” I motioned to the little light floating next to me silently, “brought me back about 100 years after that in the European Dead Zone, making me a ‘Guardian’, a protector of the Traveler. A machine God of sorts, able to give people the ability to come back from death and have unique elemental abilities.”

 

I give Agent Fowler a moment to process this as his mouth opens and closes like a fish. I giggle at the analogy I just thought of, but otherwise remain silent, waiting for any questions he may have. 

______________________________________________________________________________

After about an hour of explaining and answering most of his questions, Fowler finally seemed satisfied, ”Alright, well we’ll need to inform Team Prime of this and get you over there ASAP, ” he stands and starts for the door.

 

Sputtering in shock I stand with him, ”But why Agent Fowler? I can't reveal to them the future outcomes of this war, just like I told you I can't. And when they learn about the fact that I know how this all ends, they'll want to know.”

 

He turns back to me with a deadpan look, ”Optimus will want to know of this, and since you’re a descendant of the Autobots, you are now considered under the same jurisdiction of when the Autobots came to Earth. Hidden in the bunker and doing what you can to protect Earth,” I go to argue, but he continues, “From the sound of things, you have no way back, correct?”

 

I stay silent for a moment. That was all the clarification he needs, “Right. So, you’re most likely going to be working with them since they have more knowledge on the subject than any personnel here. If they accept your help.”

 

“Yeah…if,” I mumble to myself. 

 

“Also,” he continues, “Prime knows not to question that sort of thing and will control his team. Now, follow me.”

 

Knowing that there is no point in arguing anymore, I simply follow, holding out my palm so Ghost can return to subspace. 

 

Following Agent Fowler through the twist and turns of the now operational military base proved to be awkward. There were many humans who keep eyeing me, making me uncomfortable, but I keep a stoic face all the same.

 

We reach the airfield with relatively no problems at all, besides the stares I got. Agent Fowler walked straight to a helicopter, one I have never seen before, and told me to climb aboard while he climbed into the pilot seat. 

 

Doing as I was told, I climbed into the back and sat down, putting my helmet back on. Strapping myself in, I gave him a thumbs up, and we were off. 

 

I watched as the base grew smaller and smaller in the Jasper Nevada desert. Looking out over the vast horizon, I noticed the sun was high in the sky. It was likely to be around noon. 

 

It was awe inspiring to see these lands not decimated by hundreds of years of war. No other demolished buildings, no craters, just peaceful desert land. Untouched for the most part. 

 

Having been distracted by the sights, I didn’t realize how close we were to the base of the Autobots.  It was only when I heard Agent Fowler talking to someone that I realized we were landing on top of a massive rock structure. 

 

I hum to myself, _‘Nice camouflage. Right out in the open, but blends in enough that it seems like just another rock formation.’_

 

Getting out of the helicopter, I follow the agent to a hidden elevator. The ride down was nerve-racking, considering I’m about to meet my large living robotic ancestors. But, I just keep my facade up on the outside. 

 

Finally reaching the bottom, the doors open to reveal a crowded room full of robotic titans...and three other humans. Children or young adults from the looks of it. _‘Great, thanks for the warning, Fowler.'_

 

He steps out first, as I follow behind him. Everyone’s attention is directed towards me immediately, as I’m sure my armor is foreign to them and stands out. 

 

“Prime, we have a very strange predicament on our hands, ” Agent Fowler begins.

 

Just as the tallest blue and red ’bot, most likely Optimus Prime, was about to question Fowler, a tugging on my cloak and a gasp of excitement snaps everyone's attention to the young Japanese girl that snuck up to my side. 

 

“WOAH, is this some new special armor Fowler? Are you a new recruit? What's your name? Favorite color? Why are you here? Are you here for a secret mission? Is that a _gun_?!” She berates me with question after question, but as she reached for my Ace of Spades that sits in my holster on my hip, I jerk back sharply, out of her range. 

 

That's when I snapped my head back to Fowler for help.

 

“Miko! Do not touch her or her equipment! It's sensitive and alien to us, ” he scolds her. 

 

At the word alien, almost everyone freezes and stares, confused. I silently look at each human and ’bot carefully, observing that the only ones who are not shocked are Optimus Prime, the older looking mech at a large console and Agent Fowler. 

 

“Could you please remove your helmet?” Asked Fowler.

 

Letting out a sigh, I pull back my hood and press the button on the side of my helmet, dissipating the armor to subspace, revealing my helm to everyone. Some gasped while others beeped, or stay silent. I merely blinked and looked to Agent Fowler. 

 

”Everyone, this is Artemis-26, a sort of a descendant of the Autobots from approximately 700 years in the future,” he sighed in annoyance at the small squealing coming from this Miko girl. 

 

“Now hold on, time travel?! You must be joking. There is no such thing,” the red and white older mech argued. 

 

I look at him for a second and simply say, “Ghost, please state everyone's designation.”

 

At the command, Ghost appearing a small phase of blue, looking at the shocked faces of everyone, focusing on the smaller human boy with glasses first, “Rafael Esquivel,” he hovers over to the small boy, then moves over to the taller boy wearing two shirts over each other, “Jack Darby,” he starts floating towards Miko, but had second thoughts on getting too close to the rambunctious female, flying by saying, “Miko Nakadai.”

 

He looks over at the smallest blue and pink femme, “Arcee, ” she puts her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed, “has unfinished business with Arachnid,” her faceplates change to slightly concealed shock.

 

Ghost then shifts to look at the larger green mech, who is still in shock, “Bulkhead, the ex-wrecker,” he floats over to the famous yellow and black youngling, “Bumblebee one of the most skilled scouts out there,” the ’bot seemed a little flustered by the compliment. Oh if he only knew.

 

He flew over to the grumpy and suspicious mech, addressing him just as grumpily, “Ratchet, the medic.”

 

And last, but certainly not least, “Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Previously known as Orion Pax, an archivist back on Cybertron. Should I go on?” Ghost turned to look at Ratchet.

 

“Please, Agent Fowler could have easily-” He is cut off by the Agent mentioned.

 

“I didn’t tell them anything,” he defended.

 

Harumphing again, he merely went back to the console he was working at previously with a wave of his servo. The humans look at each other with uncertainty as Ghost returns to my side. Then, simultaneously everyone looks to the Prime for an answer. Seeming to be deep in thought about the situation presented to him, he stares intently at me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

 

Humming to himself, Prime has appeared to reach a decision, “I believe they’re from the future,” a groan sounds from the irritable medic, “However, I do believe that we warrant an explanation of the entire situation.”

 

Nodding in agreement, I inhale a breath of air, “It started about a month ago when I was in the future, I had just recently...lost someone,” I searched for the right words, “After I avenged him, I had begun to drown myself in work, going on missions for long periods of time. Although, it took its toll on me. I went to investigate a spike in Vex activity,” anticipating a question I pause.

 

“What are Vex?” Raf asked worriedly.

 

Closing my optics for a moment, I try and find the right words to describe them. “They’re machines, created by an evil God in the heart of the Black Garden. Their only goal is to turn planets into giant machine worlds, killing all life. Ghost, would you mind projecting an image?”

 

Giving a twist of his shell, he does so, showing a regular goblin. Most of the others stare in...shock perhaps? Or fascination. Either way, Ghost shut the projection down soon after so I could regain their attention to resume where I left off.

 

“It was located at an abandoned, run-down military base, the same one I appeared in, just further back in time. I had been ambushed and taken to their prison, where...they ran experiments on me,” my voice quieted down towards the end, “In their latest experiment, they were testing some kind of portal, one that could travel through time apparently. They pushed me through and I ended up here.”

 

“Why would they want to travel through time,” Bulkhead asked.

 

“My best guess, to turn Earth into a machine world in a time where Guardians, like myself, are not able to stop them,” I hypothesize.

 

Just then, Agent Fowler’s phone rings loudly, silencing us as we watch him pick up and ask what the problem was. A muffled voice on the other side of the line sounded urgent, “What?! What do you mean robots are attacking the base?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers man, gotta love them.


	2. Introducing The Vex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TFP or Destiny
> 
> Yay, action at last!

Previously, on Destiny's Gambit...

 

“Why would they want to travel through time,” Bulkhead asked.

 

“My best guess, to turn Earth into a machine world in a time where Guardians, like myself, are not able to stop them,” I hypothesize.

 

Just then, Agent Fowler’s phone rings loudly, silencing us as we watch him pick up and ask what the problem was. A muffled voice on the other side of the line sounds urgent, “What?! What do you mean robots are attacking the base?”

  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
More panicked chatter is on the other side of the line, "Let me get this straight," Agent Fowler interrupted, "Bronze robots of various kinds are invading through a giant portal?!"

 

My optics widen as I look to Ghost next to me, "The Vex are already invading..." I say to him, although Agent Fowler heard me, while the voices in my head begin to whisper urgently.

 

"Have the base evacuated, I'm sending in a capable team," he then hung up the phone, looking up at Optimus.

 

"I'm sure you can handle this Pr-" I cut him off.

 

"No, Agent Fowler, send me instead," most look to be shocked, even the voices are silent for a moment.

 

"Umm, I don't think you heard Fowler, they are pouring out of a giant portal and haven't stopped. You can't possibly believe that you can stop them by yourself!" Bulkhead stated. The voices agree, telling me degrading things.

 

Ignoring the voices, I give him a deadpan look, "Look, I've handled worse. When this is over, I'll tell you stories, but we don't have time to argue."

 

"Although I agree with you on some parts, I do not believe that it would be wise for you to go alone," Optimus speaks up and steps closer.

 

Sighing in frustration, I give, "Alright, just make sure to keep your distance."

 

Nodding, he turns to Ratchet, "Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge."

 

The medic nods, stepping over to a control panel, typing something in, and pulling down a lever of some sort. A smaller, yet similar looking colorful portal activates within the tunnel that leads to nowhere.

 

Walking over to the yellow railing, I grab hold and lift myself over, landing on the ground routinely. As the others transform into their alt. modes, I ask Ghost to bring out Harbinger's Echo as he transmats carefully into subspace. I get strange looks and sense the looks of the other Autobots as my transportation materializes from thin air as my helmet materializes over my helm. Climbing on, I fire up the engine, the vehicle begins to levitate off the ground.

 

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commands, as we all start towards and travel through the Groundbridge.

 

As soon as we pull out of the portal, it's chaos. Explosions, gunfire, buildings and military equipment are ablaze. While the others transform and survey the damage caused, I step off the vehicle, it dissipating not long after, and I scan the area. Looking left my optics spot the gigantic portal of swirling colors peering over a destroyed building. Instantly, I sprint towards the gateway, where the Vex happen to be.

 

One spots me running their way and lets out a shriek as I pierce its glowing crystal in its abdomen with my drawn knife, which gathers everyone's attention.

 

Not paying the Autobots any mind, I charge in, Ace firing at all the Goblins first. Weakest need to go first, then I work my way up.

 

Pretty soon, I'm surrounded, entirely in the fight. Almost out of the primary ammo, I draw my secondary, an auto rifle. The Kibou AR3. Although being preoccupied with more than 10 goblins in front, one snuck up behind and uses its melee to shove me forward, making me fall to the ground. They begin to crowd around me continually using their weapons to beat me down. Growling to myself, I push up against their weight and concentrate on the light inside me, the warmth of it turns freezing as it envelops my already cold body, power surging through me as the usually subtle voices in my processor grow deafeningly loud, my sparkbeat thumping in my audio receptors. Spectral Blades form in my hands as I grip them, let out an angered roar, and jump.

 

With the power of the void coursing through me, the strength of the jump sends the Vex back and launches me high into the air, then turning me invisible, except for the faint purple phantom outline of my form. Striking down, I slice at every enemy I could, making my way towards the portal. Although, before I can reach it, a couple of squawks sound from some Vex and most start to rush back through the closing portal, shoving me backward as my power begins to ebb. Venting heavily, I make one final push towards the gateway, yet as it closes, it sends out a shockwave that flings me back.

 

Flipping backward my feet hit the earth vigorously as I skid across the ground. Once I stop, I stand to my full height. I let out a sigh of disappointment, _'I should've made it.'_

 

A sudden female scream from behind me startles me so bad I draw my bow and spin around quickly. I tense, seeing Miko being threatened by a remaining minotaur. The other Autobots are too far to reach her in time, even as they are rushing towards the Vex, so I instantly start rushing towards the two, aiming my bow and firing before the Vex fired. The arrow pierced its armor easily, making the Minotaur turn and start shooting at me.

 

I easily doge, jumping into the air and jump on thin air two more times to gain some height as I rain arrow after arrow on the Vex. Falling down, I land on top of it, draw my blade and stab the Minotaur, offlining it. It falls to the ground, as I jump off and land in front of the human girl.

 

The girl stares up at me in awe and takes a picture with her phone. Taking a quick look around the area, I spot no other Vex around and the Autobots walking briskly towards us.

 

Knowing it's safe now, I relax, transmating my helmet into subspace to talk to Miko directly. Kneeling down, I place my servos on either one of her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye, "Miko, what were you thinking? You could've been hurt or worse!"

 

She just shrugs my servos off of her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at me, "But I didn't! Besides, I got to see you in action against a type of enemy I've never seen before! Which was AWESOME!"

 

She continues, but I just stare at her in complete confusion and worry. Although one statement she says, makes something inside me snap, "Besides, I had you and the 'bots to protect me."

 

Flashes of Caydes dead, lifeless body flashes before my optics, "No, Miko! If I had been able to get through the portal, and gone home, the bots would've been too far away to save you! And you can't just rely on me or the others to protect you all the time, it doesn't work like that. Someone I cared about profoundly died because I wasn't fast enough! On many occasions, I have been too late to save someone! This time, you were lucky."

 

Shock is all over her face, then hurt as she looks down. I sigh, the quieted voices snapping at me, knowing I just shoved a bit of pent-up emotion on her, "I-I'm sorry Miko. Just...life isn't fair like this usually you know. Just be more careful?"

 

"No, you're right, I will be more careful," she grievously smiles up at me.

 

Sighing again, I give a small smile in return. I then turn to face the Autobots, " As I said, I've been through worse."

 

Optimus nods, showing little emotion, as usual, calling for a Groundbridge as the others look at me as if I grew another head.

 

"...What?" I ask nervously as the Groundbridge appears.

 

"Nothing, just have some questions for you when we get back," Arcee explains.

 

"Oh, alright, if you say so," I reply, following the others into the portal, making sure Miko is with us.

 

Once through the portal, I go up to the "human area" with Miko, where Jack scolded her.

 

Turning back to the Autobots I gain their attention, "Well, If you have questions, go ahead and ask."

 

Arcee is the first to speak, "What did you do back there, with the..." she drops off, looking for the right words, but I already know what she's referring to.

 

"Spectral Blades? It's my main void ability, given to me by the Traveler."

 

"What's the 'Traveler'?" Jack speaks up.

 

I look over my shoulder to him, "It's literally one giant mechanical ball humankind found on Mars hundreds of years from now, comprised of pure Light, which is technically a God. It's the reason I can be resurrected from death and have all these abilities."

 

"Wait, wait. A Machine God able to grant the power to rise from the dead and elemental abilities? That is absurd!" Ratchet pitches in.

 

I turn towards him, "I mean, I would prove it, but I'd rather not...you know," I gesture to the kids, "And everyone else witnessed my void abilities, so...yeah. Besides, Primus created the thirteen primes, didn't he?"

 

He just scoffs, waves his hand in dismissal and continues with his work. Sighing, I shake my head, 'There is just no satisfying this guy.'

 

"*Wait, so you're immortal?*" asks Bumblebee.

 

I shook my head, "No. Well, yes, in a way. Ghost is practically the link I have with the Traveler. If he were to be destroyed, I would become...vulnerable. That's why he is almost never out and about."

 

"So, is that what happened to that one person you were talking about earlier?" Miko piped up quietly.

 

Looking over my shoulder again, I nod slowly.

 

"Who were they? What happened?" She continues.

 

I sigh for the millionth time today, "You may want to sit down for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'll start working on the next one soon!


End file.
